The present invention relates to a field of cutting a semiconductor light emitting element, and especially to a method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element, thereby, the cutting time is shortened; the consumption of the diamond knife from cutting is reduced; the yield ratio of dies is improved and the outlook is also improved.
The prior art method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element is to perform a dicing saw on the front face of a chip to a depth of several micrometer and then to scribe at a back surface of a chip so that the die can be broken out.
However, dicing saw is a time-consuming process and the cutting depth is confined by the diamond knife, thus the speed is also confined. And, III family nitride semiconductor light emitting element the cost is increased.
Next, the die can not be striped according to scribing lines since the scribe depth is insufficient and the front face of the chip has no effective breaking factor so that the shape of the die is not good.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel method which is different from the prior art dicing saw and point scribe.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element comprising the step of: discharge-etched on a front face of a chip or cutting channel of a substrate; and breaking on a back surface of the discharge-etching face to be formed with dies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element comprising the step of: discharge-etched on a front face of a chip or cutting channel of a substrate; performing a dicing saw or point scribe process on the discharge-etching face; and breaking on a back surface of the discharge-etching face to be formed with dies.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide a method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element. Since the cutting line of a chip is performed by discharge-etching. Since discharge-etching is used to be formed with the cutting line of a chip, the etching is performed to a sapphire substrate which is difficult to be cut, and has a preferred effect.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide a method for cutting Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting element comprises the step of discharge-etched on a front face of a chip or cutting channel of a substrate; and breaking on a back surface of the discharge-etching face to be formed with dies. This method is different from the prior art dicing saw and point scribe. Thus, the cutting time is shortened. The consumption of the diamond knife from cutting is reduced. The yield ratio of dies is improved and the outlook is also improved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.